Mor'du
Background Mor'du was born several centuries before the start of the series, as the oldest of four princes of a forgotten kingdom. Upon the king's death, the land was divided amongst the brothers. However, Mor'du was unsatisfied with this arrangement and visited a witch to gain power. He was granted the strength of ten men, which he used to kill his brothers and take over the kingdom and pursue conquest of all others. During his conquests, Mor'du came across a magical sword that could summon and control dark spirits. Some time later, he came to the kingdom of the Bear King and demanded he submit to the rogue prince's rule. The Bear king refused and led his armies against Mor'du, who beat them alone. Victorious, Mor'du began preparations for a ritual that would grant him god-like power. At the same time, an unknown hero emerged from across the sea and joined forces with the Bear King's daughter. The hero challenged Mor'du to a duel, with the princess's hand as the prize of victory, and Mor'du accepted. After a vicious and brutal duel, the hero won and forced Mor'du to flee. However, the spell that had made Mor'du so powerful also granted him immortality. He spent the next several centuries keeping a low profile, amassing wealth and influence. He also searched for his sword, which had been taken by the nameless hero and hidden by the princess. A number of years before the start of the series, Mor'du, under the guise of a descendent of the original Mor'du, started Blackwood Tech, a sophisticated weapons company, and used it to both further research and sell weapons to terrorist organizations and criminals. At some point, he met Merida DunBroch, a young woman and heir to corporate rival DunBroch Corp, who resembled the princess from so long ago. Just before the start of the series, Mor'du gathered the cooperation of a number of supervillains to aide a second attempt at godhood. These villains, Drago, Gothel, and Pitch black, were promised power as well if they helped him, as well as revenge on their respective heroic adversaries. Personality Even in his long-past youth, Mor'du was characterized by ambition and lust for power, traits that have carried over in his long life to be stronger than ever. Mor'du possesses a wide sadistic streak, showing pleasure in defeating and humiliating others he believes inferior. Finally, Mor'du displays a keen arrogance, believing himself to be greater than those around him and striving to attain incredible power in order to label himself a god, as well as believing he alone deserves the Celtic Princess and later Merida DunBroch. Mor'du has shown exceptional intelligence, though less academic so much as the cunning of a wild animal or predator. He is highly strategic, understanding the value of allies. However, his arrogance has one several occasions been his downfall, as in his clashed with the Dragon Rider and Night Fury. Appearance Mor'du is a large man, taller even than Hiccup Haddock, appearing in his late-thirties to mid-forties despite his extended lifespan. He has shoulder-length black hair and a well-groomed black beard, with brown eyes so dark they appear black. He possesses a scar over his right eye extending to the corner of his mouth and his teeth are filed to points. He also has a large scar on his chest from his duel with the Dragon Rider. When in his public persona, Mor'du wears dark business suits. When in combat, he wears leather armor. Powers & Abilities Mor'du, due to his magical augmentation and several lifetimes of experience, is a exceptionally powerful warrior whose abilities stretch beyond human limits. Mor'du has, over his long life, acquired and cultivated a number of abilities and skills only made more deadly by his augmented prowess. These include: * Superhuman Strength: Due to the spell that grants him his enhanced abilities, Mor'du possesses the "strength of ten men". Mor'du's strength is great enough to wield massive weapons, strike with force enough to damage Night Fury's armor, and crush stone. * Superhuman Speed: * Superhuman Stamina: * Superhuman Durability: * Advanced Intellect: * Weapons Mastery: * Occult Knowledge: Trivia Category:Characters Category:Superhero AU Category:Supers Category:Supervillains